girlmeetsworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Cory and Shawn
Cory and Shawn is the best friends pairing of Cory Matthews and Shawn Hunter. Their friendship was an important element of Boy Meets World, and continues into Girl Meets World . Other names History Cory Matthews first met Shawn Hunter while on a field trip to the Philadelpia City Zoo during Kindergarten.When Shawn asked Cory to eat lunch with him, Cory refused, saying that the other kids ridiculed Shawn for living in a trailer park. A few minutes later, Cory fell into the llama pen, and while everyone else ran away when Topanga called for help, Shawn quickly sprung into action. He braved the habitat and brought Cory out. Realizing that his so-called friends has deserted him, Cory agreed to have lunch with Shawn, and they started their lifelong friendship with an extended hug, despite Topanga's admonition to "Stop it! You're Boys!" Their friendship endured countless educational dilemmas throughout their time attending Jefferson Elementary School, John Adams High School and Pennbrooke University, as well as more serious personal crises that occurred due to Shawn's rather turbulent family life, and tendencies towards troublemaking. When Cory and Topanga's romance fully blossomed into marriage, Shawn reluctantly had to admit that he could no longer be Cory's best friend, and ceded the position to Topanga. When Cory and Topanga chose to move to New York City, an understanding Shawn was heartbroken, but Topanga unilaterally decreed that he was coming as well, much to both Cory and Shawn's surprised delight. Shawn left New York City a few years later, on the day after Cory and Topanga's daughter, Riley, was born, for a career of writing while abroad. Girl Meets World Season 1 Similarities and differences Similarities *Both are males. *Both love sports, particularly baseball and basketball. *Both tended to tease Stuart Minkus. *Both are loyal and supportive of their friends. *Both attended Jefferson Elementary, John Adams High, and Pennbrooke University, *Both consider George Feeny as a mentor. Differences *Cory had a stable family life, Shawn did not. *Cory tended to stick with the status quo, Shawn was a rebel. *The Matthews were affluent, The Hunters were poor. *Cory generally acted neurotic, Shawn always displayed an easy confidence. Trivia *The day first grade began, Shawn told Mr. Feeny that Cory and Topanga should get married. *Cory and Shawn used to sword fight to win the favor of "Queen" Topanga. *Shawn and his family once lived in a house only two blacks away from the Matthews, before financial difficulties would lead the Hunters back to the trailer park. *They maintained a friendly rivalry with Stuart Minkus. *Did not want to get married because then "their kids would look like horses." *Shawn named his pet pig "Little Cory," after his best friend. *Cory and Shawn would tend to sleep during classes. *They once appeared in an episode of Maybe This Time, another show by Michael Jacobs, (to watch click here ) in which, while discussing Shawn's trepidations over setting both the gym and cafeteria of Adams High ablaze, Cory and Shawn meta-interacted with the main young female lead, Gracie, across her television set. Later they are called back to their own show by the voice of Mr. Feeny. *Once collaborated in a groundbreaking article "Chick Like Me" for the Adams High school paper. *For unknown reasons, sharing cake at the Paramus Mall was a very intimate significant moment in Cory and Shawn's friendship. *They shared a dorm room at Pennbrooke. *Topanga has stated that Shawn loves Cory more than she does. *They are the only two characters to appear in all 158 episodes of Boy Meets World. Gallery Category:Males Category:Male characters Category:Boy Meets World characters Category:Boy Meets World cast Category:Boy Meets World Category:Templates Category:Pairings Category:Recurring cast Category:Girl Meets World Category:Girl Meets World cast Category:Characters Category:Cast Category:Season 1 cast Category:Relationships Category:Best Friends Category:Friendships Category:Pairings with Cory Matthews Category:Guest cast Category:Guest stars Category:Season 1 Category:Unaired episodes Category:Galleries Category:Adults